


Oath to Order

by DirtyComputer



Series: Old Link AU [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyComputer/pseuds/DirtyComputer
Summary: An old, battle weary Link has sworn his service to the crown and feels unappreciated in turn. Sparks of mischief, debauchery and love all enter his life at once after he begins a tense affair with Hyrule's young princess.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Old Link AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009248
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	Oath to Order

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scrib_eyeSteak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/gifts).



\--

Link tried not to look like there was any urgency as he walked to the library. He’d missed his time for his “Appointment” By an hour. If the girl was smart she’d have already gone back to her room. There’d always be tomorrow.

That was the logical side of Link’s brain. The aching in his loins told another story. He’d hoped the girl was stupid and still waiting for him in the library. He hoped that the goddesses could bless him with one long night alone with her. Just one night to get his pent up feelings out of his system. Every longing stare. Every tense exchange. Every attempt by her to get the two of them alone together. The tension between them was too much to ignore and with his new quiet life as head of the castle guard he didn’t get much opportunity for risk taking. 

Years and years dedicated to a royal family and a queen who could think less of him. Link’s initial drive to rise up to the role of hero didn’t come from any sort of drive for greater good or sense of empathy. It was because a beautiful princess had asked him for help, and no young man would turn down that proposition.

And he eventually grew and began to cherish his role and be thankful for the people he got to help, but there was always something missing from this whole fantasy of a reality he lived. The princess waiting at the end of the tunnel with a kiss. 

He watched at her side as she rose to the role of ruler, married and had a child. Happy for his friend, but endlessly disappointed as a potential suitor. Link had no trouble with women, but no reality lived up to the dream of having such a perfect woman to himself.

But now, as if he was blessed by Hylia herself, another chance had fallen into his lap. The daughter grew into a striking resemblance of her in her prime and unlike the Queen she was endlessly fascinated by him. Skimping on her studies to watch him train. Spending hours in the afternoon asking for more stories of his hero days. Sneaking away from meetings and formal gatherings to find him and relay her annoyances with the royal life. 

It had all come to a head when she slipped a note to him as he was coming in from a training exercise. To meet her in the library at midnight. 

The note came at the right time. It would be a shame if he were forced to another lonely night in his quarters, taking care of his feelings himself. 

Taking one last look around to make sure he wasn’t followed, he slipped into the library. Expecting the same hollowed silence that the underused chamber got during the daytime. His sharp ear caught a quiet murmur and his heart raced. Someone was still here. 

He braced himself, years of combat teaching him to tread silently until he understood the situation. He crept slowly through the maze of bookcases, his trained ears guiding him closer to his target. 

Slowly, he peaked around the corner and spotted the young Princess spread out in one of the lounging chairs on the right. The short nighttie that was always a delight to catch a glimpse of her in was curled up past her waist. Her dainty fingers ran between her legs, playing with her soaking wet folds in the candle light. His eyes traced the outline of her body in her nighttie, the strap slipping off of her shoulders and coming oh so close to exposing her modest breasts. A lock of hair was draped ins

A sight for sore eyes.

He crept slowly across the room, like a predator stalking an unknowing prey. He was content to watch the show.

Her eyes fluttered open and her exposed form was tangled into a bundle immediately. Link cracked a smile as the young princess stood up from the chair, pulling the garment down over herself as she stumbled into the bookcase behind her. 

“Sir Link..” She breathed as he continued his slow stride over to her, a rare smile covering his face now.

Zelda had been the one to weave this web of seduction and now she was caught off guard in it. The often brilliant princess was adorably flustered as Link leaned in, closing her open mouth with a long, lingering kiss. 

Zelda was overcome with emotion, heart pumping and loins afire as control of the situation was taken from her. She’d become completely submissive to Link’s touch, letting him roam her mouth with his tongue and her body with his fingers. As a sheltered little bookworm she didn’t really know what to expect from this encounter: just that she needed it to happen and, so far, as Link’s fingers drifted further and further down her lithe form and toward her aching core, it already beat any of the long nights she spent fantasizing about the hero. 

Link withdrew from her, satisfied with claiming her mouth for now as his callous fingers began to wander more aggressively. She gasped as he trailed his fingers down her figure, eager to peel off the garment for himself. Slowly and meticulously as if the goods hadn’t already been spoiled for him. 

The nightie was pulled up again, this time by Link while he lorded over her. His hands roamed underneath the garment, giving her calf a firm squeeze. 

Zelda pulled the garment all the way up herself, biting her lip.

“Now what does your mother say about using your words, dear?” Link replied cooly.

“Please don’t make me wait anymore.” She whispered wide blue eyes filled with want. “Don’t treat like I’m delicate.” 

Link smirked. “Is that an order, your majesty? It didn’t sound like one.”

A beat passed before Zelda responded with a meek nod. “Please.” 

Link smiled to himself, pushing her back onto the chair. She wouldn’t be the stone faced commander her mother was, and that suited him just fine.  
\--

Zelda leaned against the chair, mouth full of the fabric of her nightie as Link explored her folds his tongue with the ferocity that he’d brought to her mouth earlier tenfold. The impromptu gag hardly did anything to hide the noise she was making, but Link was too turned on by the whole scene to care. The smell of her wet snatch as she leaked onto the furniture in a way that would almost certainly leave a mark. The way she lashed and thrived against his grasp on her thighs, hand gripping his long locks of hair in a way so tight it threatened to undo his ponytail. All of these things combined with her noises to make one thing painfully clear: Zelda liked being spoiled, as most young women do.

But when Link spoiled a woman he didn’t do it as a courtesy. It was a prepayment for what came after. All the while he serviced the princess his loins ached fiercly. He had been touch starved even before he had started flirting with the young heir, but he had gotten so far without even so much as touching himself and doe eyed Zelda certainly hadn’t offered him anything thus far. She probably wouldn’t have a clue of what to do with a real cock if she saw one. 

So he would service her, and then she would service him. It was already clear as water in his head.

But first, patience. They had to rise before they could fall.

And rise she did as he buried his face into her snatch, years of experience leading to him pulling all the right levers with his tongue. All of her familiarity of intimacy was from biology books and the occasional smutty romance novel she could sneak past her mother. Rubbing herself at a saucy scene or the thought of the old hero shirtless couldn’t even compare to having the beast between her legs, lapping her up like a treat. Her mind couldn’t accommodate anything but the lightning bolts of pleasure snaking through her system, the spark in the pit of her stomach getting closer and closer to lighting a fire. 

As Zelda let out a particularly sharp, girlish gasp, Link braced himself. She didn’t disappointed. Seizing up and squirting onto his face in a torrent of quim.

By the time Link wedged himself from being attached from her slick entrance, Zelda stared down at him wide eyed with one hand cupped under her mouth. Shocked at the way she had coated Link’s features in her essence. “That much doesn’t normally…” She stammered from behind her hand, still shaking from the afterglow. “I’m sorry.” She whispered thinly. 

But Link impressed her more still by remaining stoic. “You’ll make it up to me, princess. Don’t worry.”

\--

Switching from the comfort of the cushioned chair to the hard wood of the table was a shift Zelda wasn’t comfortable with. Link had picked her up and plopped her down with such confidence that she wasn’t really sure if she had a say though.

“Sir Link,” she stammered, thoughts scrambling entirely as he removed his top and tossed it to the side, exposing the toned form she’d spent nights dreaming about. She had just had the greatest orgasm of her life and the gears in her core were already turning again, raring up for another round. 

She let out a soft grunt as his trousers went too, exposing his thick rod to her. She could feel heat rush to her face, crossing her legs in a mixture of anticipation and anxiety rocked through her. 

It had only just now occured to Link that this may have been the first time a man exposed themselves in front of her before. He’d take a few more moments to relish her adorable reaction, but he couldn’t wait anymore on the foreplay, hovering over her as she struggled to find words.He effortlessly pulled her legs apart, making her stomach drop as she was exposed to him yet again

The distance was closed between them with Link on top of her, practically nose to nose. 

“Can we slow down?” She managed to blurt out in a thin whisper. “I just came, I..”

But Link got even closer, leaning in to claim her mouth yet again. Tasting her own snatch on his tongue sent a chill down her spine, reminding her of how efficiently he served her in one gesture. 

“If you want me to slow down, order me to slow down.” Link replied smoothly. 

The beat of silence between them said everything. 

Zelda took a sharp breath as Link lined up and began to insert himself into her, joining the sight of her eyes going adorably wide along with the feeling of a tight snatch beginning to coil around his tip. He would take it slow for as long as he could bear, but he knew that was never very long at all. It would be even shorter still with the way she welcomed him: a slick tight virgin hole that was begging to be ravaged. 

Zelda moaned and whined with every thrust, brain already to scattered to think of gagging herself this time. That was very much fine with Link though. Part of the fun was making them sing. 

Link pushed himself a little deeper with every thrust, his pace quickening. Each sliver of pleasure sent relief down his spine as all the tension in his loins was wrung out.The hand Zelda had on his shoulder pushed back against him ever so slightly. Not out of resistance but apprehension. Link gripped her wrist, slamming it against the table. Zelda’s eyes widened as he sped up even more. He stared back at her, daring to call him off with his eyes. 

She didn’t. Her eyes watered, her nose twisted and her mouth was letting out yelp after yelp of pleasure. Instead, her legs wrapped around his waist and the vice grip she had on him tightened. 

Link took that as an order, thrusting into her so deep that his balls slapped against her skin. He grinned at the way she squeaked, feeling her discharge squirt and pool beneath them. There would be more than that came from. 

Link pushed Zelda back and hopped onto the table as his tunnel vision kicked in, closing his eyes and thrusting balls deep into the lithe royal beneath him again and again and again. He could feel the fire in the pit of his stomach being stoked by pleasure, every thrust into her tight walls sending shocks through his system. He’d spent countless nights fantasizing about laying into the castle’s royals and after years of service he was finally starting to feel properly compensated. This was what he wanted all along: a tight young blonde wrapped around him, moaning affirmations and sobs into his ear while he put all the strength and stamina training into pounding her senseless. Each time he felt her orgasm underneath him he pushed himself to go harder. How much more could he squeeze out of her? How thoroughly could he ruin her for any of her many future suitors? What would the queen think if he discovered her daughter, used and wrung out like a cum rag in the middle of the library?

The mere thought practically pushed Link over the edge on his own. A particularly firm thrust into the teen beneath him did the trick, opening the floodgates and spilling his seed all over her insides. Waves of relief washed through Link as he let out weeks of tension into it’s very cause. 

Zelda shook underneath him, her face one of pure sedation as Link’s warm discharge filled her up.

As the rational sense of Link’s brain roused from it’s slumber he began to pull out of her, already set on cleaning up the mess and getting her to bed before anyone began to investigate her absence. Zelda surprised him by stopping him with a hand on her chest. She stared at him, mouth agape and eyes filled with want.

“Again.” She whispered. “That’s an order.”


End file.
